cadis_sufandomcom-20200215-history
Alyla Dorei
Capitol: Elirion Other Cities: Hova, Amve Taesi, Vieskuva, Masis, Loksa Economy: *The Lithesi have a currency called Dorein Koleikkii often it will just be shorten to Koleikkii and in rare occasions simply Kii They export a large amount of nuts, olives, fruits that can only be found within Alyla Dorei, wine that is more often than not made from these *The Lithesi pride themselves on being highly self-sufficient, or at the very least having the capability of being such if the need arise. However, they are known to import a large number of precious gem and grain from other countries. Governmental Body: *Alyla Dorei is ruled by a council with the high king being the supreme leader. Each of the different races of the Lithesi has a representative upon the council--a position that is typically hereditary. Through, it is possible for one to be elected to the position This is usually done because the current representatives or those who are in the line of successions have not held true to their ways. *While Alyla Dorei is ruled by a council who outsiders are not always aware of this fact. The Lithesi are a proud people who believe in putting their best foot forward. They do everything within their powers to keep those outside of Alyla Dorei from seeing the more unsavory members of their species. It is for this reason that non-natives believe there is only one or at most a few races of Litheri. Those races that outsiders see are a prime example of what they believe a Litheri should be with the high king being the best of them. Conflicts/Issues: *The different races find it difficult if not near impossible to agree with one another. A great deal of the time the only thing they agree upon is that their species is better than everyone else even if they don't always agree which of their races is the best overall. However, despite their superiority complex, they have formed strong alliances with some of the other nations of Cadis Su. *The Lithesi believe they are the only true elven species and the others are either outright imposters or decedents of theirs whose blood had been greatly diluted by the other species of Cadis Su. Population: #Alyla Dorei #*Lithesi: 3,450,139 #*Other Species: 32,782 #Elirion #*Lithesi: 483,981 #*Other Species: 9,232 #Amve Taesi #*Lithesi: 340,565 #Hova #*Lithesi: 215,087 #*Other Species: 6,122 #Vieskuva #*LIthesi: 198,732 #*Other Species: 4,335 #Masis #*Lithesi: 200,667 #*Other Species: 897 #Loksa #*Lithesi: 179,452 Geography/Noteworthy Locations: *Syrjir River: A river that carves it way through Alyla Dorei. It settles upon an extremely steep cliff that is nearly impossible to scale thus keeps outsiders from seeing parts of Alyla Dorei that the Lithesi doesn't wish to them to see *The Summer Palace: The Center of the the Dorein political world, but this is not what makes The Summer Palace remarkable. It was built thousands of years ago using construction methods that have long been forgotten. During Lithikien Joolha the Summer Palace will sparkle and shine as if it is a star within the night sky.